Ruri Kousaka
"My new design is filled with piles of lace!" Ruri Kousaka (, Kousaka Ruri) ''is the one of the supporting character of the anime and manga ''Chocolate Magic (ショコラの魔法, Shokora no mahou) ''by Rino Mizuho. She is the designer who works for the brand '''RINOM', but then makes her own shop afterwards. Her shop is called Lapis Lazuli. Profile Appearance Ruri is a fashion designer, she loves a fashion with full of lace. She always wears a ribbon scuff. Her hair is short with a eight pigtails. She wears many clothes but it must be Goth Loli. Personality She is a cute and kind girl, she's really dizzy when anybody talk to her in the same time. She got mad easily, and even she has no friends, she won't give up. She will search someone until she find one. Plot ''Parfait: Sadness in the summer (Creamy Sugar) At ''Chocolat Noir, Cacao said he's really bored to Chocola. Chocola says, that's because it is summer, so no customer would come. Then they had a fight with each other, and Chocola goes out. Meanwhile at RINOM, the RINOM's president, Noritake Kaoruko, says that Ruri had make a great fashion design. Then, Kaoruko says to Ruri to erase some lace and ribbons at the design. While erasing, she thinks that she wanted to add the lace all over the design. Then Ren, Ruri's friend appeared. He said he was free and Ruri replied that they will meet this evening. That evening, Ruri shows her design of Goth Loli to all of her friends, and they said that the design is cute. While Ruri is walking, she bumps into Chocola. Her design is all on the floor, and Chocola helps Ruri to take the designs. Ruri looks at Chocola and says that she is beautiful. Chocola says thanks, and Ruri says that she wanted to make a lots of designs, and invited her to come to her shop, Lapis Lazuli. At her shop, Ruri makes an extra fashion design, and everyone was impressed. Ruri says she wanted to open her shop due two month, but Ren says no, because they can't being so hurried. But Ruri changes the topic that if Ren is always get angry, he will get old. Ren blushed. Then Ren said, what's the name of the shop, and Ruri replied that she will use her name spelled in English. Back at RINOM, Ruri says that she wanted to stop working at RINOM, and Kaoruko surprised. Then Ren appeared. He also said that he wanted to stop working there. Ruri explains why they wanted to stop working, that she wanted to open a new shop for her, and Ren just helping her. Kaoruka sighed, and she said she understands. But on one condition:- They need to finish the work that they had now. They thanked her very much. At morning, she will work at RINOM while at night, she will work at Lapis Lazuli for the opening. She sighed and hoped if her body can be into two. When working at RINOM, Kaoruko ask Ruri if she can draw back the design she had drawn. And Kaoruko ask one more, Ruri's design, One Piece is ''really demanding, so she need to copy 10 more designs. Ruri says she can't, but Kaoruko says that design was really popular. The customers really like that design. But Ruri was in a tired mood and feels sad, so she agree. After one month, at ''Lapis Lazuli, Ruri ask for forgiveness because it's been a while, she didn't came to Lapis Lazuli. Then Ren and her friends ask, "What are we going to do with this designs that wanted to display?" "Is it okay if the chandelier put here?" "Please look up these design." ''Ruri gets so dizzy that she ask everyone to stop it, and Ren says, "''Even if you say like that, we still have one month left for our shop to display! You've heard it, display!" ''Then Ren said, ''"Ruri... your face looks so pale. That's why I said, think first before..." '' Then Ruri shouted. She said she had her own method, and they wouldn't understand. Then everyone feels like they wanted to go back to their houses. But Ren said that she don't have to force them, and Ruri makes a mad face and think, "''Force? What force? I don't force you to help me!" That night, Ruri forgot to take back her design, and then she found out that Ren was there, wanted to go back. Then when she found out her design was now torn into pieces, and she misunderstood that Ren was the one who had torn it. But he makes a innocent and serious face, and said that he didn't do it at all. Ruri kept accusing Ren was the one torn the design, and then Ren says he wanted to stop working at Lapis Lazuli, and so the others. Ruri got mad and said she don't care at all. The next day Chocola came. She found Ruri exhausted on the floor, and she bought her some pillows and blankets. Then Ruri gets up, Chocola said that she need a rest because she was still ill and her face looks pale. Then it's Chocola turn to invite her to her shop, and Ruri asks if Chocola had a shop, and Chocola replied she does, then at Chocolat Noir she said that Ruri needs to wait for a while. Chocola appeared with an ice-cream-liked chocolate named Parfait, and Ruri ate it and she feels happy and surprised that Chocola had a nice shop. Chocola remind her that she has friends that awaits her. Then Chocola said that she had refreshed her spirit, in exchange of her ego. Cacao appeared, saying that it's good to have customers. Then, another customer came. Ruri goes to where Ren and her friends location is. She ask them to return to Lapis Lazuli, Ren said no, but Ruri begged them. Then they apologized her, and they get back to Lapis Lazuli. That night, Ruri founds out that someone entered the shop, and when she look at it, it was Kaoruko. Deducing to be the one sabotaged Ruri's design. She was about to cut up the new dress that Ruri knitted, and blunted that Kaoruko is someone who selfishly wants to become famous, and was furious when Ruri, her most prized employee, would leave, and tried to conquer her new business as a way of getting her back. Ruri watches as Kaoruko consumes Chocola's chocolate-cake named Sachertorte to gain fame. Initially to her delight, Kaoruko steps forward to cameramen taking her snapshots; however, the chocolate's price has also exposed her true colors when the pair of scissors was spotted in her hand. Public newspaper have printed out about Kaoruko's distrust. Later, Cacao is amazed by the new dress Chocola is wearing handed by Ruri and customers as a token of appreciation. Cacao praised Chocola's beauty. Trivia *She seems to be fond of Goth Loli fashions. (Goth Loli means a cloth with full of lace.) *Ruri in English is called Lapis Lazuli, same with her shop name.